Crush
by Lost2Love
Summary: Hermione is traing to be a healer and has come to a conclusion with someone she never expected... but it's just a crush, right?
1. Chapter 1

_hello everyone :) this is a new story that just popped into my head and i had to type it down. so if there is any mistakes just tell me and i hope you enjoy this chapter :) and i want to see who u want hermione to crush on... and lets see if you are right :)_

Disclaimer: i don't own anything that is J.K. Rowling...*sad*

Crush:

It was just a figment of my imagination that I could ever think of you more than a friend… but it happen. Without my permission, or consent because it was my heart that had to go fluttering every time that I saw you near me… what am I suppose to do? Just wait til you finally see that I'm not just the girl that you talk to because she is your friend but because I mean something to you.

If I were to come to you now as the way I am, you would never want me. I've seen those girls and I have heard their word and they are all to go to be true… they are too nice, too smart, too witty, too funny and too prefect in every way that I have no way to win you over with what I have.

But in my mind I don't want to have more than friendly feelings… So I will try to cope with not having the heartbreak that I am having right now because my head is always right and I wouldn't dare try to put my heart on my sleeve… I wouldn't be able to handle the heartache I felt after trying so hard and… my brain hasn't failed me in my life span of 19 years.

I'm Hermione Granger. My brain is never wrong….

Right?

sorry i couldn't resist a new story to start on... sorry again and i hope you enjoyed this :)

till the next chapter :)

~Lost2Love~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Its all J.K Rowling *Important Author's note at the end of the chapter***_

Crush:

Chapter 2: Right…?

My voice is sore.

My feet are swollen.

My eyes are strain.

I'm dehydrated.

I'm famish.

It's just another 14 hour day at St. Murgo's as a healer. You would have thought that as one of the Golden Trio, I wouldn't have to work so hard. Well you and the rest of the world are right; I just chose to be this way.

I'm Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of my generation, and I gained that by working till I can't move. So that's why I'm right here in the cafeteria; staring at my empty wallet at 4 o'clock in the morning.

The one time that I forget to visit the bank I need to eat food. This is the first time in years that I ever felt this tired and over worked. The war has been over for five years and the wizard community has improved greatly. Now all the major killing have turned to many brawls that leave people in the hospital for a couple of months. See, that's what I call improvement! And for people that don't know I was being sarcastic. … shit, this lack of food has caused me to act delusional.

I look around the room to spot any familiar faces that can share food or better yet buy me food. I've been at St. Mungo's since I finished my 7th year of Hogwarts and never in my time of need have I ever seen someone I knew. The cafeteria is basically empty except the day shift Healers, looking over paperwork. I sigh, and look back at my empty wallet.

"Stupid wallet. Why don't you magically have money with you." muttered angrily at the empty wallet.

"Because that Granger, would be too easy." Says a voice right near my ear. I jump in my seat with a undignified squeak.

I turn to see the Savior of the Wizarding World, the member of the golden trio, my best friend, the savior of my food crises; Harry James Potter. His green eyes are full of amusement as he takes the seat right near me and brings out a huge tray with all my favorite food.

"Harry! What are you doing here? You know that it's 4 am? How did you know I was hungry?" I ranted as I began grabbing food, starting with the giant turkey sandwich.

"I'm here because I had just finished some paperwork and decided to see if my favorite Healer was still working her arse off or not. Yes I know that its _past_ 4 am and I knew you were hungry because you've been staring at your stomach like it called you a bad name." Harry said with a grin on his face as he watch me devour the food in front of me.

Harry has grown over the years since Voldermort was defeated but there was things that never changed. His hair is still as unmanageable as the first time I've met him. His glasses gone but replace with a seeing charm that I taught him. His eyes still show the effects of the past war but making him extremely handsome. His face lost the roundness of a boy and has squared off his jaw to resemble more of a man. His chest strong, his body lean with pure muscle and hands large, full of callous from using a wand so frequently. All together he was the best Auror to bless the Ministry of Magic, with his good looks, modest personality, and extraordinary skills.

I swallow the heavenly food and retort, "Was it that obvious?" as I took smaller bites and chewed slower. A little bit of embarrassment laced my voice and cheeks.

Harry's emerald eyes sparkle with loving amusement and a silly grin. What a goof ball, as always.

"I've known you for so long, don't you think that I would of caught on by now? Hermione I would of known if your tooth got hurt from eating your favorite kettle chips-" Harry grinned as I grit in little pain as said thing was done. He laughed then continued. "-I would of known if u had this constant fear of mustard on your face when I look at you.-" I self-consciously wipe my mouth. "_You're fine Mione_. I would of noticed if your long hair was getting in your way of eating your fill.-" He spells away my offending hair by putting it in a low bun. "I would of known that you think me a Ponce by even knowing a spell like that-"

"Stop using legilimens on me!" blushing profusely with laughter. "I would think you're a Ponce if you weren't dating Ginny."

"I'm not a Ponce, and I'm not doing it Mione. I just can read you…" he says seriously, all mirth gone from his eyes but replaced with something…. Deeper.

"What do you mean Harry?" I asked, abandoning my quest of hunger and looking straight in his eyes with confusion lacing each word.

"I can read it from your eyes, little twitches on your lips, and the way you play with your hands when you're unsure about something." says evenly and slowly. A smile gently gracing his lips after each word. Leaning towards me with all the same seriousness.

Those lips; soft, firm, pink; perfect for kissing and having all over my body. That hair untamed and perfect for grabbing. That body; hard and tough in all the right places. Those eyes, ever so green and clear with truth and honesty. And those words that seem to ring true with every breath.

Wait, what am I thinking?

"Stop messing with a sleep deprived witch and just grab your sandwich that you wanted all along." I say blankly after pulling my mind back from a unexplained fog.

"Was it that obvious?" Harry said as he grabbed his thick club sandwich with blush staining his cheeks.

"Harry, I've known you so long, that I don't need to say it in so many words to get with I want." I grinned before taking another bite of delicious sandwich. "Ginny must be so smitten by your words."

"Yeah, I guess she is."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a long and hardy breakfast/dinner with Harry filled with intense laughter; I headed home to sleep for an hour or two then freshen up for the next shift.

It seems like over the years when I was too busy with my nose in the books that I never truly saw how handsome, thoughtful and hilarious Harry is. And his jokes weren't once that would be found on boxes and wrappers but jokes full of sarcasm and intelligence. His thoughtfulness wasn't babying a woman or treating her fragile or delicate but of equals with a sweet words here and there. And Harry's attractiveness, is something that can't be explain without questioning myself. I'm way too tired to even really explain why I even think these things.

Ginny is such a lucky to have a man like that in her life.

My dating life is basically nonexistent at the moment. The only true romance I had was with Viktor and that was short lived. Viktor wanted a woman to dominate and I was never going to be that woman that he wanted, which ended our relationship as lovers and left it as friends. Ron had his one bright moment and then left it untouched. We haven't seen each other in four years, while I only knew what happen to him through Ginny. From what I heard, he was training in America and he doesn't know if he'll ever come back. Was it because of the war or because of me that Ron left? Was he scared of the if's? But if that was true then why would he continue his dream of being a Auror alone? And why so soon after the war? It didn't make sense for me in any state I was in. Sleepy, drunk, or perfectly normal. But I will leave the rest of life's unanswered questions when I was refreshed.

So I apparated to my flat once out of the barriers and landed in the middle of my living room. Shrugging out of my worn, warm coat and thick old Gryffindor scarf, I lay them on my coat rack. Pulling off my practical shoes, throwing them in my closet to be found again later. Laying my ghastly lime green robes on a hook on my closet door, I turn away to fully absorb my flat.

It was quiet large for me as its only owner. The living room filled with a warm brick fireplace, right near the door. The walls covered with a wine-color. Lush white carpet cover the floor. One small black couch and large black armchair fill the little room, barely fitting its dark wooden coffee table in front of the fireplace. To the left of the fireplace starts a dark wood shelf built into the wall filled with only a few books that I kept over the years. To the end of the shelf wall opens to a fairly big kitchen fill with the necessary appliances. A sink filled with some dirty dishes that stared out to a small window, to graze at the opposite flats. A small island almost centered in the small area. And a small dark wooded table close to the kitchen opening. The walls were painted white with dark wood cabinets and pantry. Dark granite furnishes the counter tops and little island. White tiles with black grout cover the expanse of the kitchen stopping at the opening. To the side of the kitchen laid my room. My room was clearly the biggest room in the fairly large flat. as your go in, to the right is the bathroom filled with a large tub that can convert to a shower if necessary. To the side of it is the toilet and in the other corner is a sink with a mirror. To the other side of the bedroom is the door to a very spacious closet half filled with normal comfortable clothes. A few dresses used for special occasions or holidays hanged in the way back. Shoes of all types cover neatly the shelf except recently thrown shoes at the wooden bottom of the closet. Stepping away from the closet and the bathroom is the dark purple walls with lush white carpet. A black four poster bed with white drapes and silver, white, purple bed spread with a big window behind it. A dark short wooden table that holds a white lamp and a recent book I was reading called " Incurable Curses of the Decade."

Seeing that everything seemed clean enough to last the week and everything was in the last place I remembered it I proceed to shred my clothes off. My scrubs cover with dirty and little sweat of the day, I toss in the laundry hamper that was placed near my closet. Only in my tank top and knickers, I pull my hair in a messy bun, wash my face, brush my teeth and then finally reach my haven of silky sheets known as my bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Open my eyes to see some white light shed above me. I turn to my side and base in the warmth of my bed, running my finger tips over the silver pattern of flowers on my bead spread. But knowing that I need to get ready for work I reach for the small table and grab my wand. I cast a quite tempus charm that read "7:00 am" Just another day of two hours of sleep. Damn.

I sit up from the silky-softness of my bed. I stretch my arms in the air with a large yawn. I pop my back and lay back down before grudgingly deciding to sit up and get ready.

I get up more shakily then usual walking to my bathroom to start my daily routine. As I enter the small clean bathroom I turn on the shower and let then water warm up as I look at my reflection in the mirror. Bed ridden hair, tired brown eyes, clear skin, shapely lips; nothing out of the norm for the morning. I pull off my clothes and enter the warm water and clean myself. Once I deem myself clean enough I step out of the shower with the usual morning shaking in my legs. Damn, I must really need to eat some protein or something. I grab a towel and walk to my closet slowly, trying not to over work myself any more than I have to. I grab every thing needed and dress slowly, putting my shoes on before grabbing my lime green healer robes and heading to the kitchen. I pick up an apple and walk out the door then apparate to the hospital. But for some reason I have this nagging feeling that something is going to happen, and I really don't think its because I'm shaking more then usual.

As I enter the Hospital I walk down to my assign station, I am greeted warmly by my great friends and colleagues.

"Morning Granger, I have some files and patients that need to be checked on…" A dark curly hair man with thick rimmed glassed said as I enter our little meeting room. I sit down and look around the room.

Darren Jones a stocky fellow with thick rim glasses that cover his hazel eyes and dark short curly hair. He graduated as a Ravenclaw two years before me and end up being the Resident of out station. He's extremely intelligent and incredibly handsome causing me to have a crush on him when I first starting working at St. Mungos. But as years past by, he was a little too bland for me.

"Good morning Hermione, how are you?" A shy voice asked as Darren ranted to the next one in the group is Thomas Silverstone, a fellow Gryffindor that was Ginny's year highly book smart, like Darren . He is extremely tall with brown eyes, buzzed brown hair, well built and is a muggleborn. He is such a shy and sweet fellow that it does not match his appearance at all, right now he's dating Hannah Abbott.

"Darren! Its too early in the morning for you to be drowning on about the day before it even started!" moaned a pretty girl as she rests her head on the plastic table. Darren grew flustered as Thomas silently laughed at the girls only other girl in the group is Jenna Nixon. A petite girl with wavy raven black hair, bright blue eyes and a curvy figure that is completely envious. When I first met her I thought I was going to have to water it down the work and have a careless woman added to the pack when in reality she bloody brilliant and from Hufflepuff. Even if that was possible, I hadn't believed it till she proved it saving a man's life on her first day without breaking a sweat. Extremely joyful and bloody brilliant girl.

"Nixon, just listen, drink your coffee and try to bare with it like the rest of us." a familiar blond replied. Darren cleared his throat and continued speaking about the schedule stopping every once in awhile to see if Jenna was awake to hear it.

And the last person to round this group of five is Draco Malfoy. The same platinum blond short hair, freed of its gel, mercury eyes and a little bit shorter then Thomas but taller then Darren. He has grown in from the years of Hogwarts. His father was sent to Azkaban leaving him and his mother to sort out all the troubles. It was really hard for Draco after the war. It was even a big surprise that he even made it this far. But there was still people that could never truly let go the past and wouldn't let Draco do his job. It still hard but we all have to heal. That is why I've gotten over the childish rivalry and ended up being great friends with bloody arsehole. His sarcasm, quick intelligence, and dry humor even out the otherwise jolly, book smart group.

It seemed like another day for being a Healer, but that wasn't until I stepped out of the room and stood in the emergency room did I realizes that this wasn't a normal day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We were walking to our usual position of the day; Darren with all the other residents, Jenna and Thomas checking up on current patients, and, Draco and I working at the emergency room.

Draco noticed my shaky footing as we made our way to our destination."What's wrong Granger? Didn't eat today?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

In the past three years of Draco working in our group, I grew close to him. He has become a great from a even greater enemy and I'm just now really comfortable with him. He now asks how I am and teases me frequently in his sarcastic ways.

"I ate an apple, I'm fine. I just have this weird feeling and I haven't figured out what it is yet."

"Granger, I'm a healer. I know when people are exhausted and malnutrition. And you fit the bill, so as your healer I suggest that you go home and take a day off." Draco smirked.

"How about you bugger off Malfoy. You've been saying that to me for the past three years, you're never going beat me at getting new patients." I replied with a laugh.

"Hey, it never hurts to try. One day you will break Granger." Draco laughed.

As we open the door to the emergency section of the building, all I see it red.

Blood.

Its all over the ground.

It's Ron blood.

And that when I see black.

_**Hello readers, **_

_**I'm so sorry that it seems like I disappeared off the face of the earth but I'm slowly coming back :D I've been trying to update forever but a lot of things got in the way. My computer with all my drafts broke down and I was hit with a major curse of writer's block. So a week ago I decided to look at all my stories and started writing. I had wrote this chapter in four days and I'm just now working on Torn, a one-shot and a couple of song fic's. I'm so excited and I hope I can post all the new stuff as soon as I can :D So please don't give up on me, keep on reviewing and keep on reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and excited for the next chapter :DP.S. if you want more updates about how the stories are going please look at my tumblr account that on my profile :D I give out a bunch of spoilers and updates on new stuff. So check it out :D**_

_**~Lost2Love~**_


	3. Chapter 3

.**_Hello readers, _**

_**I'm so sorry that it seems like I disappeared off the face of the earth but I'm slowly coming back :D I've been trying to update forever but a lot of things got in the way. My computer with all my drafts broke down and I was hit with a major curse of writer's block. So a week ago I decided to look at all my stories and started writing. I had wrote this chapter in four days and I'm just now working on Torn, a one-shot and a couple of song fic's. I'm so excited and I hope I can post all the new stuff as soon as I can :D So please don't give up on me, keep on reviewing and keep on reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and excited for the next chapter :DP.S. if you want more updates about how the stories are going please look at my tumblr account that on my profile :D I give out a bunch of spoilers and updates on new stuff. So check it out :D~Lost2Love~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just own my characters **__**J **_

Crush:

Chapter 3: Back in Blood…

I wake up to see green eyes.

Harry?

"Hey you're finally awake." He tiredly grins. "Is there anything you need?"

Harry looks tired as if he's been awake for quiet awhile, maybe since that late dinner/ early breakfast. But something was for sure different in the way he held himself. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled as if he just came from a battle but other then that his grin holds nothing that says any real tiredness. I look around to see that I'm laying in one of the beds that are located down the hall from the emergency room. It was a fairly large size room with blue walls, two bunk beds and a small desk in the corner, smelled like bleach as if it was recently cleaned. It was often used for the current residences of my group for quick naps and quiet place to think or go over paper work. But why would I be here? And why would Harry be here with me? What happen?

"Hey Mione? What's wrong?" Harry softly asked, breaking my stupor.

I cleared my throat, suddenly feel like my tongue was sandpaper. "water." I croaked before trying to clear my throat again.

"Oh! Right!" He said with a jump to the desk that was right behind him. He grabbed a jugged filled with water and hastily pour the liquid into a plastic cup. He then brought the cup to my lips as if to pour the drink into my mouth. I smile before grabbing the cup and drinking my fill.

"Thanks Harry." I smiled as I handed him the cup back.

"So what happen? Where's Draco or the other residences?" I continued to ask.

Harry gave me a tired grin "You don't remember what you saw before you fainted, huh?"

I rub my head and tried to remember…

_Draco was grinning after making a wise-crack remark. He open the emergency doors to a whole mess. The floor was covered with blood as they tried to help a man stop trying to move. Draco and I rush to the person to aid the fellow healers. I noticed red hair. Could it be one of the Weasleys? I stop in my tracks. I feel myself shake. I see Draco start casting spells and yelling at me to bring certain potions. I instead walk closer to stare at his face to see blue eyes…_

_Blue eye's._

_Red hair._

_Ron._

_Ron's blood._

"Hermione!" Harry says as he gently shakes me from my stupor.

I begin to shake, and I know for sure that is was not because of my lack of breakfast this morning. Harry hugs me as I feel my body shiver with wetness on my cheeks. He rubs my back and whispers 'its okay' over and over again. But how can everything be okay? How is Ron? Is he still alive? Is he still bleeding as Harry and I speak gently without any pain… or blood spilling?

"Is Ron okay?" I whisper as if I couldn't breath without it hurting. I'm scared of the answer as I hug Harry tighter. What is happening? Why is Ron suddenly appearing in the craziest form possible? All that blood and all I did was faint. It was if it my first day on the job, again. How could this happen after so long? How could the man that walk out of my life so easily enter back so quickly? I want to see him but I'm scared of that too. What is happening?…

"We can go see him if you want." Harry replied with worry laced in his voice.

I don't answer, I just hug him tighter.

"I haven't seen him, yet." He added after my lack of reply.

"Why haven't you seen him?" I ask as I pull back slowly from our embrace.

"I knew that he would want to see you first before seeing me, or anyone else for that matter." Harry explained with the hope cracking a smile from me.

I blush as I turn my face away with hurt written clearly on it. "Why would he want to see me, the girl that he ran away from, first? I would of thought of me being the last person he'd ever want to see."

It's true. The way that Ron left only led me to believe that he fled because of me. After so long of no personal contact with him, how could he ever want to see me? Does Harry think that Ron wants to see his friend 'Monie, or does he want to see Hermione, the girl that use to be the love of his life?

"Monie, you know that's not true. He loves you-"Harry started.

"Then why did he leave Harry? Why couldn't he stayed in the Country? Why couldn't he stay in London? Why couldn't he stay with me? Why did he leave that night? Why did he leave without saying goodbye?" I cried with frustration as I quickly stand from the bed and pace across the small room. I felt panicky. My head was still racing, as if to add to the unsaid list of reason why Ron left.

"Hermione, we wont know until we ask him ourselves. He is still our best friend, and right now he need us. I'm sorry if I brought back some unwanted memories." Harry stood to stop my pacing.

"You didn't bring up unwanted memories, this_ situation _brought it up." I whispered as I fidget with my hands.

"Then lets head it face on." Harry said as he bent to look into my eyes.

I nod my head and wipe my face as Harry and I walk out of the small room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Room 271.

I've gone to this same room and never have I felt this nervous to open the door and see the patient. But the person that is on the other side of the door, the person that is laying on the bed, the person that is finally stable; Is one of the most important person in my life. After so long, he still is so close to me even though he's been so far away. That is never going to change.

I just have to open the door.

Yeah, I just got to open the door and I will finally face the problem that has been on my mind for 5 years. The question will finally be answer and that chapter of my life will come to an end, on to the next chapter.

Harry is waiting.

I'm so glad that Harry is here with me at this moment. I'm glad that he's patient with my disappearing Gryffindor courage, at the moment. It okay that he's laughing, trying to make this easier for me. Maybe I just need to laugh, maybe this really isn't a big moment, but it is. The news of Ron still being alive doesn't seem to justify enough how serious this situation is, or how I make it serious.

I can do this.

Logically, nothing bad will happen. Emotionally, everything bad will happen. Physically, I have to stop and take a breath. Together you have me waging an internal war with myself. So what's really stopping me?

Me.

Ron.

Just open the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you ready Hermione?" Harry asked.

Am I ready? Should I really be the first to see Ron? What about his family, that haven't seen him in forever? What if he's different? What if he's not the same Ron that we know? That I know?

"Shouldn't we wait for the Weasley's?" I asked, trying to stall.

"I talked to them before you woke up, they said for us to see him first."

So Harry did think of everything. I guess he knew that I would be tempted to wait until there were some more people so Ron wouldn't notice me. Damn Harry.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my mouth dry.

"Yes I'm sure." Harry said with a reassuring smile. He took my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Okay."

Feeling slightly better that I have some support with me. Maybe I am worrying about nothing. Maybe Ron has change for the better. Maybe he finally matured into something instead of being foul mouth, as when we were younger. _Maybe he's grown up to more of a sophisticated man._

"Are you ready?" Harry asked once last time.

"JUST OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" Roared a voice that broke the, otherwise, quiet hallway.

"uh?" I pointed my questioning look towards Harry, hoping he would have an answer. He just returned my look with a similar expression.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, then looking around to see if there was any people walking around that could of shout at us. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but extremely dry and… grumpy.

"The person that wakes up to hear your fucking voices, with Malfoy trying to touch his bits!" Shouted the voice again.

Merlin's sweaty balls, it was freaking Ron yelling at us with Draco checking up on him…

_And maybe he didn't change at all. _

"I'm not trying to touch you, you bloody ponce." I hear Draco coolly state with a sign of struggle in his voice.. Were they fighting?

"Uh… Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Why is Draco in there?"

"I have no idea."

Why would the doctors set up Draco as the residence to check on Ron? Everyone knows that the two of them can't stand each other. It wouldn't be smart to pair up the men without fear that things would go wrong. I bet you that it was Darren's fault since the man has no sense when it comes to things like this. I will have to talk to him once this is all done.

"AUGH! HE TOUCHED ME AGAIN!" Ron yelled with pain in his voice.

"What the fuck Weasley? Calm down!" Draco replied with strain in his voice. Was he holding him down?

"Why are you touching me?" Ron roared, the squeaks and ruffled sounds saying that he was thrashing on the bed in some manner.

"Because I'm your doctor!" Draco sighed with anger. His coolness was leaving him.

"Holy Shit! I died and went to hell to be torture forever by Malfoy and crazy voices!" Ron yelled again. Why is Ron making such a big deal? The once quiet hallway is now deafen by their idiotic screams. As funny it was in the beginning, my professional side of me is saying to shut them up.

"As much as I wish you were dead, you're not. So shut up and take the god damn potion." Draco said sternly. The sounds of a swishing liquid being thrashed around saying that Ron really didn't want to be forced to drink anything.

"You are going to kill me and send me to hell! Its because of your bloody potion!"

I was right. Now to take matter in my own hands.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Take the potion now!" I all but screamed through the door. I haven't used this voice in awhile.

"…Mum?.." was Ron's intelligent, whispered reply.

"No, it's Hermione." I sigh, rubbing my head to get rid of the headache I usually get for screaming at Ron.

"Dammit Malfoy! You made Hermione mad at me! Give me the potion before we **both** die!" Ron said hurriedly with the sounds of him grabbing the bottle and drinking its contents.

"Harry should we open the door now?" I sighed turning to look at Harry shaking with silent laughter.

"I kind of want to stay out here, it sounds more entertaining." Harry gasped, his body shaking still with silent giggles.

"Of course you would find this entertaining, you sick bastard!" Ron replied with fake venom.

Harry laughed big and loud. "Haha, see what I mean? So much more entertaining." Still shaking with laughter.

"Potter shut it. I had just gotten him to calm down." Draco voice still struggling.

"Okay, now we can open the door." Harry said with a grin.

"FINALLY!" Ron and Draco huffed with relief.

I open the door to see Draco putting down the potion bottle as he climbs off Ron's bed. His face is sweaty and filled with a permanent frown, he sees me and gives me a smirk as if to say "thanks" and "good luck" at the same time. He walks to the other side of the room to write on Ron's chart.

Ron is laying on the bed with a disgusted face, maybe from the potion he was force to take. But once his blue eye's connect with mine, no potion too disgusting could stop the smile that formed on his face. His face, oh his face, was covered with scars. Most look brand new and just cleaned or covered with some bandages but they don't stop the huge grin that spreads as he looks in my direction. Even with the huge grin painted on his face I can still see that his face lost its roundness and has straighten out into a strong, sharp jaw. His red hair still the dark copper that is seen with all the other Weasleys but is still undeniably his red head. The same red hair that almost covers the feature that missed the most, his bright blue eyes. Still the same blue eyes that I remember from Hogwarts, but with a warmth that held toughness that still lingers from the war, just the same as Harry.

"Hey mates, its been too long."

His voice was deeper and huskier then what was heard through the door. Almost forming a American accent from the way that he pronounced "mates". His lips still hold the silly grin that I still remember from our days at Hogwarts. _It has been too long._

"I was wondering when you two were going to visit me…" Ron continues still staring at me, "if that was still a possibility from the lack of contact." Ron eye's asking if it was true.

What could I say? Should I rant with anger or should I just smile and wait when he wasn't so beat up?

"Yes, it's ok Ron." I smiled. _I am _so _going to get him later when I don't care so much about his health._

"Well catching up with your pals isn't going to be a problem Weasley, your charts say that you have some bones and bruises that will take a lot more than a day with skele-growth. You're going to be here at least a week or two to get them all done correctly." Draco voiced.

Ron groaned and I gasped, what could of happened that could cause such damage? By the way things look it doesn't seem as if it was a normal mission against Criminals. Why isn't he showing greater pain? Didn't Malfoy give him the skele-growth and pain reliever potion? Why is Harry not saying anything? He is, after all, the Head Auror for the Ministry.

"Dr. Malfoy give me a status update on Mr. Weasley right now."

Malfoy raises an eyebrow but without missing a beat hands me the chart that is in his hands. I glance over the chart and my theory was correct, the criminal wasn't an ordinary wizard. The list of possible curses cast on Ron's body were ones that I remember distinctly from a book on my shelf that were know for being extremely unbearable and dangerous to treat without the proper knowledge. I look at Draco in complete gratitude. Draco would be the only one in probably the whole hospital that could identify the curses and treat them with efficiency. The reason Ron isn't in pain as much as he should had was because of Draco. I could never thank Draco enough.

"You can thank me later _Dr. Granger_." He said with a slight smile.

"You're free to go Dr. Malfoy, please inform our resident that I'll be taking the rest of the duties with Mr. Weasley." I smiled as I handed Draco the chart back.

Draco nodded and left the room quietly. I stare back at Ron with new determination. I grab the closest seat, a gray worn padded seat with arm and back support, and prop it as close to Ron's bed as I could without smashing my knees on the edge of the bed.

"Talk now." I demand sternly. Ron could only do a twist of his lips in an amused and slightly put off smile. He going to tell me something that he knows I'm not going to like, I could just tell.

"Well Hermione that depends on how much Harry can let me tell." Ron quietly responds.

"Why would it matter to Harry?" I glanced at Harry.

"Well, he is the reason I got here and hurt in the first place."

"How could Harry gotten you injured? What do you mean he's the reason you're here? I thought you work at the American Wizard Force?"

"Hermione, the Ministry is working with the AWF to catch possibly the newest Dark Wizard to try to control the Wizarding World." Harry calmly explained

"Why would that bother the Americans, it was never a problem for them before?"

"Cause the bloke is from America." Ron voiced.

"Have you found anything else about him? Did it cause this?" I gestured to his bandage body.

Ron looks towards Harry and looks as if to silently question if it was okay to say something.

"Hey, we're best friends! Tell me what is so important." I demanded.

"Cause the Dark wizards main goal is to capture the Golden trio, namely you." Harry states.

"Why would he want me?"

"We have no idea." Ron said slowly as he still stared at Harry.

No idea my arse.

_**Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I think I have a better idea on what going for in this story so sorry if this chapter didn't exactly launch into full romance yet. If you want to know what may happen in the next chapter, follow me on tumblr ( my new addiction) it should be on my bio page.(: **_

_**Until the next chapter,**_

_**Lost2Love**_


End file.
